


Adore You

by xo_marauders



Series: Fine Line [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fine Line Series, Fluff, adore you, dorlene, they're the best girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Marlene could watch her for days on end and never get tired of the view. She wanted to drop to her knees and confess her love over and over again to Dorcas until the end of time, if she could. Adore her, like it was all she was meant to do.****third installment to my Fine Line series
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Fine Line [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song "Adore You" by Harry Styles

The sunlight shining through the window illuminated Dorcas’ smooth, dark skin in vibrant rainbow colors as she danced across the kitchen floor, swaying her hips to the soft music playing on the record. Marlene watched in a daze, occasionally catching Dorcas’ eye and getting more and more lost in her. God, she was beautiful. Marlene could watch her for days on end and never get tired of the view. She wanted to drop to her knees and confess her love over and over again to Dorcas until the end of time, if she could. Adore her, like it was all she was meant to do.

They hadn’t been living together for long, just a few months after leaving school, but within those few months, they had become closer. Marlene had fancied Dorcas since their school days, but she had only recently tasted the strawberry lipstick the other woman wore so lovely. Her thoughts had become consumed with nothing but Dorcas and the feeling of their skin against one another’s, the scent of her shampoo lingering in her curly hair and the taste of their lips when they were pressed together. And she couldn’t get enough.

“I love this song.” _I love you._

“Me too.” Dorcas smiled, coming up to lean against the bar next to Marlene. She reached out and took a sip of Marlene’s lemonade, the condensation running down her palm. Marlene couldn’t help but stare. The summer heat gave both of them a craving for the sugary beverage, so they had made a huge pitcher of it, mixing it with liquor for nights they wanted to feel more loose. Those were the nights that ended in kisses that tasted just as sugary. _This_ was one of those nights.

“I adore you, you know.” Marlene whispered.

Dorcas blushed and shook her head. “Stop.”

“I _do_. I’d go through and hell and back for you. You’re wonderful.”

Dorcas just shook her head again, though there was a smile playing on her lips.

“Come dance with me.”

Marlene graciously took Dorcas’ hand and was immediately spun about. They both laughed, leaning into each other and swaying out of tune but loving every second of it. The song changed, a much slower medley playing through the small flat. Dorcas pulled Marlene closer, her throat humming to the tune and Marlene let her eyes flutter shut. This was paradise. This was all she ever wanted for the rest of her life, just her and Dorcas, dancing in their kitchen to the sound of their record player and drinking spiked lemonade.

“Can we stay like this? Forever?”

She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, hadn’t meant to wear her heart on her sleeve in such a way, but she was feeling intoxicated by Dorcas’ closeness and maybe from the drink. And, it was the truth.

“I wish we could.” Dorcas muttered back, pressing a delicate kiss to Marlene’s cheek.

“So, let’s do it.”

“What?” Dorcas giggled, turning to look Marlene in the eye.

“Do this forever.” Marlene smiled. “Just let me adore you for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated   
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
